Redemption
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A British Scarlet soldier realizes that freedom and independence is worth fighting for, rather than fighting for a ruthless army and greedy empire. In celebration for the Fourth of July! MERICA!
1. The Atrocity

**Alright guys! Your wait is finally over for this story!**

 **But before we start, a few things to say.**

 **First, this story is not going to put the British soldiers in a very positive light… That does not mean I hate the U.K. or anyone who is from or lives there!**

 **Second, I'm not going to introduce the OCs right away and I will be making a few tweaks to the OCs, but most of the stuff will be the same.**

 **Third… Well there is no third, so I'll shut up so you guys can read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Atrocity

* * *

 **Upper State New York, early fall 1777**

It has been two years since the "shot heard around the world", the battles of Lexington and Concord that sparked a revolution, pinning the Blue macaw Americans against the might of the Scarlet macaw British army. The war was still very desperate for the Blue Americans, despite some victories such as Washington surprising the Hessians at Trenton, the British, with their superior arms and training were winning victory after victory.

The Americans were pleading for help from England's enemies, such as France, Ben Franklin in France, talking with King Louis XVI to send over military and financial support the Americans so desperately needed. However King Louis would not do so until the Americans can prove they can win against the British army.

And during that time, the British were planning on taking New York state, cutting off New England from the rest of the colonies, by taking the capital of Albany with three armies meeting there from different directions. The Americans would react to this and general Horatio Gates, leading the American army, would clash with the British army under general John Burgoyne, leading to the Battle of Saratoga.

This is the story of a British Scarlet soldier who would defect to the Americans and fight against his former flag and country during the battle…

It was a cool early fall day in 1777 and everything was peaceful and quiet in the woods of New York state, that is until the marching of heavy army boots could be heard on the ground. A British army company were marching through the woods, and they came upon a little village, a village filled with Blue macaw Americans.

In the village, children were playing, women were tending to little gardens, and men were moving firewood, forming them into piles, everyone was enjoying the sunny and cool day until the marching of the British were heard. Women gathered up their children and told them to stay inside, while men hid away firearms so the British would not take them. They were just in time when the army company stopped and split up throughout the village.

Among the company was a young Scarlet soldier named Alex. He used to be a poor man in England, no family or money. He was given two choices, prison or the army, Alex chose the army. He didn't really like it, he made no friends and was treated harshly by his officer, but he had clothes, food, and a little money, he was thankful he had something and he prayed to god, hoping that he will have a better life in the future.

When the revolution started, Alex was stationed in Canada in the army under general John Burgoyne and he saw no action, until now that is…

"Company!" An officer shouted. "Search for firearms or any rebel presence." The officer ordered and the soldiers did as they were told.

Alex had to follow the order and he started searching for firearms in the houses with a few other soldiers. Coming to a house, the soldiers with Alex broke the door open and forced their way in, despite protests by the lady of the house. The Scarlet soldiers didn't care and a couple even beat the man of the house a little, Alex witnessing all of this. And what was worse was that the man and lady's children were all huddled up together in a corner, shaking in fright, as the soldiers trashed the house. Alex felt sorry for the children as he tried to not look at their fearful faces.

After a "careful" searching of the house, the soldiers all went outside to search more houses, Alex being the last as he looked at the destruction left by his comrades. Eventually some soldiers found all the firearms stored in and hid away in a large barn, clearly there were rebels here, as the officer in command thought. It was a small amount of firearms, and they were basically all hunting rifles, which all men would have, but that made no difference to the British.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" A soldier asked as the officer saw all the firearms.

"Burn the whole village and kill all the men, take the weapons as well." The officer ordered.

The order was passed onto the whole company and when Alex heard it, he couldn't believe it. These birds did nothing and now their home would be destroyed and the men killed. He felt like running away, but he knew he couldn't, he could only look on as soldiers carried touches and lit houses ablaze, women with children running outside, choking from all the smoke. Soldiers also began rounding up the Blue macaw men and forming firing squads.

Soon enough the sounds of flames and shots of musket fire filled the once peaceful day. Alex looked on with horror as the soldiers burning the houses only laughed and the firing squads shot bird after bird. Alex was so lost, so lost he didn't hear an officer shouting at him.

"Hey you!" The officer shouted as he grabbed onto Alex's army coat. "Wake up and join that firing squad!"

"Excuse me sir?" Alex went wide eyed.

"You heard me private, get in line!" The officer only shouted in Alex's face.

Alex was dragged to a line of soldiers facing a line of Blue macaw men, some had their eyes open, staring at the soldiers bravely, while others had their eyes closed, praying to god.

"Ready arms!" The officer in charge of the squad yelled.

The soldiers all lowered their muskets and pointed them at the blue macaws. The officer was then about to order the firing of the shots, only for a Blue macaw women to run up and grab the man that was facing Alex. The woman broke down crying, holding on tight to the man.

"Someone get that whore away!" The officer ordered.

A couple of soldiers grabbed hold of the woman and forced her off the man, throwing her onto the ground a few feet away, the woman's face on the ground as her children ran to her to see if their mother was okay.

"With that out of the way." The officer continued. "Fire!"

And the British soldiers all opened up, all except one…

"Why didn't you shoot private!" The officer yelled as he came right next to Alex.

"Sir, he's an unarmed man, I can't shoot him." Alex replied.

The officer didn't answer with words, he answered with his flintlock pistol, taking it out and aiming it right at Alex's forehead. Alex thought he was going to get shot right there and closed his eyes. A second later, he heard the loud ringing of the pistol shot and reopened his eyes, to see he was fine, however the same cannot be said of the man Alex was supposed to shoot. The blue macaw was dead, with a pistol shot right up his forehead. Alex was shocked as the officer grabbed hold of him and shouted harshly in his face.

"Next time you don't listen to a direct order, that will be you laying on the ground!" The officer shouted. "Understand private!"

"Yes sir!" Alex replied quickly.

The officer then let go of Alex with a strong push, Alex falling to the ground, his musket also falling out of his wings. The other soldiers in the firing squad went to carry out more orders while looking down at Alex with hateful expressions, some of them even spit on Alex.

After a few hours, the company needed to move on and as they got in formation and started leaving the village that was still burning, the women all cursed out at the soldiers, while children just cried. Alex couldn't blame the women for cursing at him, he even accepted it, he deserved it, being part of an atrocity that would surely stick with him for life.

He believed he went to fight these rebels for the glory of England and protect the crown, but now he only thought he was ordered here to crush people he never met before and cause them misery and pain. Alex knew he needed to run away and defect to the nearest American army he could find to get away from all of this madness.

* * *

 **Well… I told you I would not put the British soldiers in a very positive light…**

 **But at least one soldier realizes the reality…**


	2. Desertion

**Alright guys! Here we go with chapter two!**

 **And I would like to thank Cats 'n' Cheese and nightfly123 for reviewing and jugalpratimdas for being the only one to fav and follow this story as well as putting his review!**

 **And now for the reason why you are here!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Desertion

* * *

A few days passed since Alex and the company has burned the village and killed all the men in it, and it has not been easy on Alex at all. He couldn't sleep at night, nightmares of what happened flooded his head and during the day just thinking about it made Alex feel sick to his stomach. And life in the army continued on for Alex and for him, that meant being shouted at by his officers and being bullied by his fellow soldiers. Alex really wanted an opportunity to run away and that would come much sooner than he expected.

One day, during the middle of the day, Alex was walking in the army camp the company resided in for now, catching some fresh air when a couple of officers were walking by. They were talking about news of the American army nearby and Alex kept his distance, but listened carefully to what the officers were talking about.

"I heard there are rebel forces nearby, blocking our way to Albany." One of the officers told the other.

"It doesn't matter, we'll push them back in a day, they'll run like the cowards they are." The other officer laughed, the other joining him.

"Yeah, this war will be over in less than a year at this rate, can't wait to go home for Christmas." The first officer chuckled.

"Maybe bring home the head of a Blue American as a present." The second officer laughed even harder.

Alex, hearing the conversation tried to keep his anger in and focused on the real news, that his opportunity was present. Now he only needed a plan to escape and that would not be easy, his fellow soldiers being ordered to fire at any deserter. If Alex would escape, he would have to wait until night fell. And the waiting was the worst part, but night eventually came.

Alex pretended to fall asleep when night came until all the soldiers in his tent were fully asleep. When Alex heard all the snoring, he carefully got up, still wearing his army uniform, and walked with quietness, not waking up his fellow soldiers to the entrance of the tent. Peeking his head out, he made sure there were no guards present around to see him, which luckily there weren't.

Calmly taking his musket in wing, he made it seem like he was on guard duty and made his way to the edge of the camp, which was the most heavily guarded. Sweating and breathing a little loud, Alex arrived at the edge of the camp, where several soldiers were there, keeping guard in case an attack should come.

"Stop!" The leader of the soldiers said, pointing his musket at Alex. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just on guard duty, no need to worry." Alex said as calmly as he could.

"I don't recall seeing you walking before on guard duty this night." The soldier replied, staring at Alex.

"That's because I just started my shift." Alex answered, the sweat present. "Hey what's that?" Alex pointed his wing in a direction and all the soldiers looked in the direction.

Alex took that moment to make his move and he made a run for it. He ran as fast as his legs carried him as he heard the soldiers yell at him.

"Hey! Stop or we'll fire!" The leader shouted.

Alex didn't stop or turn around, he just kept running away and he heard the shots from the muskets open up. Bullets whizzed past Alex's head as he ran in the deep woods, the trees providing cover for him as he ran. Alex felt his lungs were on fire and his legs start to tire out, but he kept going. He heard the shouts from his fellow soldiers and they were chasing after him, firing shots from time to time, but missing Alex as he ran on.

Eventually the British soldiers gave up trying to hunt down Alex and they returned back to camp. Alex didn't hear any shots or shouts and risked looking back to see he has successfully escaped and could now find the nearest American forces. Alex sat down for a few minutes to rest and get some fresh breath back as he still couldn't believe he escaped. After he felt rested enough he made his way south, hopeful to run into any American.

The woods were dark and the only light offered was the moon, which didn't provide any warmth to Alex, who was a bit cold from the chilly night air.

"Come on, keep going, you came this far not to give up." Alex told himself as he walked over fallen trees and through bushes.

Everything was quiet as Alex walked on, so quiet that Alex could hear his own breathing and he was focused on what was ahead that he wasn't paying attention to what was to the sides. He should have, for suddenly several armed men came and surrounded Alex, muskets with bayonets raised at Alex's neck.

"Don't make any sudden moves, you dirty brit." One of the men said.

Alex had his wings raised and looked at the men surrounding him. They were all Blue macaws wearing the Blue uniforms of the Continental Army, and they were clearly angry at Alex. An older, gruff looking Blue macaw walked up, with harsh looking eyes as he came to Alex.

"Lower your weapons men." The older macaw ordered and the Blue macaw men all did so. "How did you find us and are there more of you?" The older macaw said in an intimidating manner to Alex.

"I'm alone, I ran from the army, I want to redeem myself, please give me a chance." Alex pleaded.

The older macaw looked at Alex with careful eyes, not trusting this Scarlet one bit, surely he must be a spy just dressed as a regular soldier, the older macaw thought.

"Men, tie his wings up." The older macaw ordered.

"Wait, what?" Alex replied, confused. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing yet, we're going to the general to see what we'll do with you." The older macaw said with a smirk. "Maybe you'll be lucky and he'll make you a cook." The older macaw chuckled with the other soldiers joining in.

After a soldier tied up Alex's wings together, Alex was forced to walk, a soldier with bayonet pointed at Alex's back, prompting Alex to walk froward. Alex couldn't believe he was being treated this way, but he really couldn't blame the Americans, he was after all a Scarlet British soldier, of course they would like nothing better than to treat a brit this way.

After a short walking distance, the group came to a large clearing in the woods, where tent after tent were lined up. it was the tenets of the American army and Alex stopped walking to stare in amazement at the large number of tents, not even thinking the Americans could have such a large number of men. Alex was snapped out of his trance by being hit hard by the butt of a musket in the back.

"Move it you brit!" The soldier behind him shouted.

Alex went back to walking and he had to follow the older macaw leader to the biggest tent in the American camp, clearly where the general in command of the whole army resided.

"General, sorry to bother you like this, but we have an issue here." The older macaw said as he came and stood at attention in front of small desk.

Sitting behind the desk was a Blue macaw just as old as the leader of the soldiers, busy looking at maps and planning strategies. The macaw sitting down looked up at the other old macaw and got up out of his chair.

"What is it, Colonel Eduardo?" The general said.

"General Gates, we have an enemy soldier we captured on our patrol, he claims he ran away from the brits and wants to redeem himself by joining us." Eduardo reported.

"I see…" General Gates said slowly as he walked face to face with Alex.

Alex prepared himself as now his fate would be decided, would he be accepted and given a chance to prove himself or will he just be a prisoner now or even worse, hanged on the charge of being a spy.

* * *

 **Will Alex have his chance? Or not?**

 **You guys have to wait to find that out!**


	3. Meeting the Blues

**Alright guys! Ready for more!**

 **And before we do, thank you to Cats 'n' Cheese, MafiaMarshMello, Zachmoviefan, and nightfly123 for adding more favs and follows!**

 **And this is the chapter where I present all the OCs!**

 **And one last thing… Zachmoviefan said in a review that this is quite similar to Finn from Star Wars: The Force Awakens. And I was like… Wow… I never noticed nor thought about that!**

 **So lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Blues

* * *

"Would you care to explain how you came here, from the beginning if you please." General Gates said to Alex, who had a very surprised expression on his face.

"Well, general, I used to be a poor man living in England, after I stole some food and was caught, I was given two choices, prison or the army, I think you know which one I choose." Alex started, catching the general's attention. "I had everything I wanted, clothes, a little money, and food, and I thought I was protecting the crown, only to realize I'm only fighting to expand an empire."

"Go on." General Gates told Alex.

"Well, I was stationed in Canada with General Burgoyne and we were ordered to move down here to capture Albany. As my company was marching along, we passed by a little village, and…" Alex felt the horrible memories come flashing back in his mind. "We were ordered to burn the village and kill all the men, I couldn't even shoot an unarmed man, I been having nightmares ever since and I had enough, I wanted to run away and be free here, fight on the right side." Alex finished, panting softly.

General Gates was deep in thought, and was pacing back and forth as he had his wing to his chin, Alex watching and feeling extremely nervous. After a few minutes, General Gates stopped and faced Alex, wings by his side as he looked right at Alex, but spoke to Colonel Eduardo standing a bit behind the general.

"Colonel, please untie this young soldier and take him to Captain Blu." General Gates ordered.

"But sir…" Eduardo began, only for the general to speak up, raising his voice a little.

"Colonel, I expect you to listen to my order and I also expect this soldier to be treated fairly, am I understood?" General Gates said sternly.

"Yes general." Eduardo replied and nodded to two of his men to untie Alex, which they did.

"Thank you general." Alex smiled after his wings were untied. "I wouldn't disappoint."

"Lets pray to god that happens, and you're welcome son." General Gates smiled back.

Alex then followed Eduardo through the camp, where they passed by many campfires, with men wearing all kinds of uniforms and dress, some in the regular blue army uniform, others in brown shirts and pants, indicating they were militiamen, all were talking along themselves and drinking hot drinks. Eventually Eduardo stopped by a campfire, Alex behind him.

"At attention!" Eduardo shouted.

The men at the campfire shot up and stood at attention.

"Yes sir, what can I help you with?" A Blue macaw with a darker shade of blue said.

"Captain Blu, this here is Alex, he's a British soldier that ran away and wants to join us, General Gates told me to bring him here." Eduardo told Blu.

"Oh, well if it's what the general wants, I can't argue with that." Blu replied, still standing upright.

"Well I guess I'll leave him here than." Eduardo finished. "I expect my son in law to not disappoint me." He said more softly at Blu, Blu cringing a bit at this.

Eduardo left and Alex just stood where he was, scared of even moving, he felt awkward just looking at all the pairs of eyes staring back at him. Some of the eyes were kind and friendly, while others were mean looking. This went on for a couple of minutes until Blu spoke up.

"Why don't you sit next to me Alex and I'll let my men and friends introduce themselves." Blu said to Alex with a kind tone.

Alex didn't say anything and sat down next to Blu, feeling even more nervous and scared now, but he did appreciate the warm fire and that put him at ease a bit.

"And I'm Nightfly." A brown eyed blue macaw with dark blue feathers said next, with a kind tone like Blu's, Alex thinking he would be a good friend.

The introductions continued on as normal as each man took his turn.

"I'm Zach." Another Blue macaw said.

"And I'm Noah." The next Blue macaw said, that looked like Blu, except he had green eyes and a scar on his left cheek, and he had a hint of toughness in his voice.

"I'm Mihael Jaeger." The next macaw spoke up, who had dark, sapphire eyes, messy head feathers, and a scar from his left eye to his beak, his voice also had a bit of coldness to it as well.

The introductions having reached the second to last macaw in the group.

"And I'm Jugal." The macaw, who also looked like Blu, but had longer feathers, said.

"And I'm Jameson." The last macaw smiled.

"Well, now that we all introduced ourselves…" Blu spoke up and turned to Alex. "Alex, would you like a hot drink?"

Alex still couldn't believe the friendless and it took him a few seconds to finally say his first words to these birds.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Alex replied, slowly and nervously.

"Zach, could you pour a drink for Alex here." Blu asked Zach.

"Yes sir." Zach answered and poured a hot streaming liquid in a tin cup from the small pot hanging above the fireplace and handed it carefully to Alex. "Careful, it's very hot." He told Alex as Alex took it.

Alex blew on the liquid to cool it down a little and lifting up the cup to his beak, he drank a little sip to taste it. It was bitter and tasted a bit rough, it wasn't at all like the sweet and smooth taste of the tea he drank in the British army.

"So how is it?" Blu asked as Alex finished his sip.

"It's bitter, what is it?" Alex asked, curious.

"It's called coffee." Blu answered.

"Wait, you don't have tea?" Alex asked, to the anger of one of the men at the campfire.

"Did he just say tea?" Noah asked to no one in particular. "No one mentions tea in my face!" And Noah got up and was about to swing a punch at Alex, only for Nightfly to stop and calm him down.

"Noah, buddy, calm down please, he didn't know." Nightfly said softly to Noah.

Noah calmed down and Nightfly sat him gently back down where he was sitting. However he had a stern look and directed it at Alex, who was confused.

"What did I say?" Alex asked, utterly confused.

"Alex, we don't drink tea, well ever since the war started at least." Blu explained. "Showing our independence from England means we need to be different in every aspect of our lives, even with what we drink."

"Oh, I guess I understand now." Alex replied with an understanding look on his face.

Late into the night the men chatted along themselves, and Blu talked mostly with Alex, Blu telling Alex how he had the most beautiful wife and three children and how he came into the army to fight the British to protect his family. And the more Blu talked about his life, the more Alex realized that these rebels were not savages as the high British command describes them, but normal birds who just want to live out their own lives without someone controlling them. It made Alex feel more and more sorry for what the British have done to the Blue Americans.

As everyone got tired, they went to settle in for the night, sleeping in their tent. Blu invited Alex in to sleep next to him, which the Scarlet was ever so thankful for. And as Alex slept, he could finally relax for once, for now he had the chance to redeem himself and hopefully prove himself when the time for battle would come.

* * *

 **Well… Not the most friendly welcome, but at least it's much better than when Alex was with the British!**

 **And by the way… For those of you who submitted an OC, but are not reading the story, your OC is not going to be mentioned as much as those who submitted an OC and are reading the story. It's not fair to those who are doing both if their OC is not mentioned as much in the end!**

 **And speaking of OCs…**

 **Noah belongs to Cats 'n' Cheese**

 **Jameson belongs to Jameson The Phoenix Owl**

 **Mihael Jaeger belongs to MafiaMarshMello**

 **Zach belongs to Zachmoviefan**

 **Jugal belongs to jugalpratimdas**

 **Nightfly belongs to nightfly123**


	4. Being Accepted

**Alright guys! After some delay, I am finally back with this story!**

 **But before we do…**

 **I would like to say a happy birthday to my friend, Jameson the Phoenix Owl! Hope you are having a wonderful day buddy!**

 **And also, we have a new FFN sibling here! Please welcome WeirdIsCute!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Being Accepted

* * *

Morning came again over the American army camp and Alex woke up, yawning heavily as he looked around to see some men still sleeping, others were outside, eating breakfast and drinking coffee that Alex has yet to like. As Alex just sat there he was in deep thought over the events of the past couple of days, he never imagined he would be along the Blue Americans. However it was Alex's choice, he choose to run away from the madness that was the British army, but only time would tell he did made the right decision.

As Alex was just sitting where he slept, Blu, who was outside helping to prepare breakfast along his men, came and peeked in the tent to see Alex was awake.

"Oh good Alex, you're awake, I have something to give you." Blu said to Alex.

"What is it?" Alex asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's a surprise, I think you'll like it." Blu smiled and went back outside.

Alex stretched himself one last time and got up, carefully walking through the tent to make sure not to wake up the men who were still sleeping. As Alex came to the entrance of the tent, he sighed and took a deep breath and opened the flap to see Blu holding onto a blue and white uniform.

"Surprise." Blu said as he extended out his wing for Alex to take the uniform.

"For me?" Alex replied, confused.

"Well, you can't wear a red uniform in a blue army, can you?" Blu chuckled.

"I guess not." Alex chuckled back nervously and took the uniform.

Alex went back inside the tent and took off the British uniform he was wearing and exchanged it with the blue uniform Blu gave him. It was a bit tattered and had some holes in it, but it gave Alex some feeling that he was accepted. As Alex finished putting on his new uniform, he went back outside, Jameson was there when Alex came out and he made a comment about Alex.

"You actually look good in blue, Alex." Jameson said.

"Thanks Jameson, I actually kinda of like it, better than being the same colored uniform as your feathers." Alex added as the two shared a laugh.

Nightfly also came up, carrying a Brown Bess musket with some powder, bullets, and bayonet as well for Alex. The Brown Bess was actually a British weapon, but the Americans used it as well, which meant that Alex didn't need any teaching on how to use it.

"And what's a soldier without a weapon?" Nightfly smiled as he handed the weapons over to Alex.

Alex took the musket, with the bayonet attached and put it over his shoulder, standing at attention, while looking at himself and making sure he was presentable as a soldier.

"How do I look?" Alex asked Jameson and Nightfly.

"You look like a true American soldier." Nightfly commented.

"I can't wait to go into battle." Alex said a little cheerful, but deep inside he was a bit frightened.

"Alright you three, stop chatting and have some breakfast." Blu playfully ordered his men, the three going to step down.

As Alex sat down, Zach gave him a cup of coffee again, which Alex took although of course it was still as bitter as always. And as Alex ate and drank, he made small talk with the others, well except for Noah, he was still a bit mad at what Alex said yesterday with the tea. Alex noticed this and reminded himself to ask Noah later why he was angry at him. Alex was focusing on his thoughts when Mihael said something to Alex.

"So Alex, I was just wondering, why did you desert the Brits?" Mihael asked.

"Oh well…" Alex began, being reminded of the atrocity he witnessed. "I didn't really have any friends and the officers were all bullies, I chose the army because it was much better than prison." Alex replied, leaving out the part about the horrors he witnessed.

"Well, you seem like a nice guy, I'll be glad to have you by my side in the battle." Mihael smiled.

"Thanks Mihael." Alex smiled back.

Alex and Mihael talked a little bit more and the more Alex talked with Mihael, the more he understood how much freedom meant to the Blue Americans, he still couldn't believe he was sent to destroy that. He just hoped that the Americans would win the battle and then win the war, he was thinking he would stay here, start a new life in America and not go back to England, where it was all miserable for Alex.

As breakfast was finished, the men all went to do their own business, Alex walking freely in the camp, seeing men doing all sorts of things, some training with their weapons and others resting by the shade of trees. As Alex walked through the camp, he saw Jugal sitting under the shade of a tree, writing down on a piece of paper, probably a letter.

"Hey Jugal." Alex called out to the Blue macaw, who looked up to see the Scarlet approaching him.

"Hey Alex." Jugal replied.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, curious.

"Just writing a letter to my parents back home, just to let them know that I'm alright." Jugal replied.

"You must be lucky to have parents." Alex smiled.

"Oh yes, I am, my father fought before against the French and Indians with the British and now I'm fighting against the British." Jugal remembered how his father was war hero. "I want to make my father proud of me when the war is over and I come back home." Jugal told Alex.

Alex remembered hearing stories of the war in North America with the British and colonists against the French and Indians, back when the Americans and British were friends, before all the troubles began and the revolution started. Alex sat down besides Jugal for awhile and watched him write the letter, Alex thinking how nice it would be if he could have a family when the war was over, but of course there were no Scarlets in America.

Some time later, when Jugal wanted to take a short nap under the tree, Alex left and he decided to talk with Noah, finally find out why he was upset about him mentioning tea. Soon enough Alex found Noah, he was just sitting on a log by a fire, with a cup of coffee in his wing, he looked as if he was in a daydream.

"Hey Noah…" Alex said nervously as he slowly sat down beside the Blue macaw.

"What do you want?" Noah said with a menacing tone.

"I just wanted to know why are you so angry at me for mentioning tea?" Alex asked, preparing to get beaten up at the word, "tea".

Instead, Noah sighed and turned to look at Alex with a serious face on.

"Look Alex, I hate it when other birds mention tea because…" Noah stopped, remembering a certain event that happened several years ago, in Boston Harbor. "Did you happen to hear about the Blue macaws in Boston, raiding the tea ships in the harbor and throwing the tea into the water?"

Alex only nodded his head, "Yes", and Noah continued.

"Well, I was there, I helped throw that tea into the harbor, that was the first real moment in my life that I felt absolute freedom, felt like nothing can stop me, that's why I joined up to fight, to get rid of the British and their stupid tea." Noah finally revealing why he hated tea so much.

"Oh, well I guess I understand now." Alex replied.

As the hours passed, Alex and Noah actually had a good time together, talking and laughing about stuff. And the two actually started to like each other more, Noah being no longer angry at Alex for mentioning about tea and Alex no longer feeling scared about being beaten up by Noah.

Eventually Blu came for Alex.

"Alex, Noah." Blu said to the two, the two standing up in attention to Blu.

"Yes sir?" Alex said as he stood at attention.

"How would you like to come with me to visit my family?" Blu asked, only for Alex to ask something.

"Your family?" Alex replied, confused.

"General Gates is allowing any men who's families are in the area to visit them for the night, he fears the battle is coming much sooner than expected. I want you to meet my wife and children." Blu smiled at the last words.

"Sure, I guess I'll go." Alex answered.

The two walked together to Blu's horse, Sally, who was eagerly waiting for Blu, Zach holding onto the reins, waiting for Blu.

"Hello girl, waiting for me?" Blu asked.

Sally responded with a nod of her head, to which Blu chuckled a little. Blu then turned to Zach, he was still holding onto Sally.

"Zach, I'm leaving you in charge for the night until I come back. I trust that you can handle it?" Blu asked Zach, sounding confident.

"Yes sir." Zach returned with the same tone.

With that, Blu and Alex both got on Sally and they took off for Blu's home and family, Blu very excited and happy to see his family again before he could be wounded, or even worse, killed in the coming battle. And for Alex, well he would have his own special moment, for when he would see Blu's family, he would also meet someone else that he would fall in love with…

* * *

 **Things are going to get tense here ladies and gentlemen… At least we will have some lovely family and romantic moments before all hell breaks loose.**


	5. Enemies turned Lovers

**Hey guys!**

 **If you read my latest update, you would know I'm a bit sick. But I'm feeling better now, enough that I can write the next chapter for you guys!**

 **So, enough talking and lets read!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Enemies turned Lovers

* * *

After about an hour of riding on Sally, Blu and Alex reached a little village, just as the sun was going down. The visible candlelights glowing in the windows as the two macaws rode on, Blu looking for a certain house. When he spotted it, he stopped Sally and when the horse came to a complete stop, Blu and Alex got off. As the two macaws got off the horse, a Blue macaw boy, looking out from an upstairs window gave a big smile as he recognized the adult Blue macaw.

"Daddy's house!" The boy shouted and he ran downstairs to greet his father, joined by his two sisters.

As the three children ran outside, an adult female Blue macaw could only stare out the window as her children ran to Blu. She eventually came out slowly as well to greet Blu.

"Daddy, daddy!" The three children named Bia, Carla, and Tiago yelled as they ran to their father. "You're home!"

"There are my precious little children!" Blu shouted happily as he opened his wings to catch them all up in a hug.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago ran straight into Blu's open wings and embraced their father as tightly as they could. Blu could only smile as there was nothing he liked better than to hug his kids. One of his kids, a light blue feathered girl, Bia, poked her head out from the hug to answer Blu something.

"Daddy, are you home for good now?" Bia asked, with a hopeful voice.

Blu sighed. He hated to tell his kids he was only home for the night.

"I'm sorry kids, the war is far from over, I'm just here for the night." Blu said to the sadness of his children. "But don't worry, we're going to win this war and I'm going to be home for good when that happens, I promise."

Blu hugged his children again and as he was hugging them, he saw an adult female Blue macaw looking at him with happiness written all over her face. Blu put down his children and walked up to the female, who started to cry, with her head down. Blu lifted her head up and gave a kiss on the beak.

"I missed you so much Jewel." Blu said happily to the female known as Jewel.

"And I missed you too, every night I prayed you are alright." Jewel cried.

The two then hugged it out, feeling each other's warmth that they did not have for so long. However, as they were hugging, Jewel saw Alex standing a few yards away and put on a stern face as she laid cold eyes on the Scarlet.

"Blu, who is this?" Jewel asked, coldness in her voice.

"Oh." Blu said as he let go of the hug. "This is Alex, don't worry, he's a deserter and he's a very nice guy, I wanted to bring him here to meet you and the kids."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Jewel asked, still not trusting Alex.

"Relax Jewel, you sound like the time when we first met." Blu chuckled a little.

As Alex nervously said his "hellos", out of the corner of his eye, he saw another female Blue macaw looking at them from the window of her house. This female looked sad, but also there was a mixed expression of anger. Alex felt it was directed at him for some reason.

"Who is that Blu?" Alex asked, while looking at the female.

"Oh…" Blu began, sounding sad. "That's Lily, our neighbor, her husband, Roberto, was killed in battle early in the war, under my command, he was one of the bravest men I have ever seen and he saved several of us, but died doing so."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alex apologized.

"It's okay, you didn't know Alex and besides, there is no such thing as war if there are no deaths in it." Blu said sadly as he turned to Jewel. "Why don't you invite Lily over for dinner."

"Sure, she could use the company." Jewel replied, trying to sound cheerful.

So Jewel went over to Lily's house, while Alex, Blu and his kids went inside their own house, Blu catching on his kids while Alex just sat down, not knowing what to do. The minutes went by and eventually Jewel came back home, with Lily as well, the later looking down in the dumps.

"Okay, who's ready for some dinner?" Jewel asked to everyone and Bia, Carla, and Tiago were all excited, Blu as well.

However Alex could only find himself staring at Lily, feeling very sad for her, but also scared about talking to her. And as everyone sat down to eat, while Blu, Jewel, and the kids were very talkative, Blu needing to catch up on a lot, Alex and Lily stayed quiet, with their heads down, trying to avoid looking at each other. Jewel noticed this and in her head, she felt like she should treat Alex better, he seemed like a nice guy and Lily was her friend.

As everyone finished up eating and Lily went back home by herself, Blu settled his children to sleep, having some last minute fun with them. And while Blu was doing this, Jewel wanted to talk with Alex.

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you?" Jewel asked nicely.

"Sure, what is it?" Alex replied slowly.

"Can you come with me to Lily's?" Jewel answered and asked.

"Okay…" Alex gulped.

The two walked over to Lily's and Jewel knocked, a minute later Lily opening up the door and surprised to see Jewel, but a bit upset at Alex.

"What can I do for you Jewel?" Lily asked, trying to hold her feelings.

"Is it okay if Alex sleeps in your house tonight, we have no room where we are and I thought you could use the company." Jewel said happily.

Lily wanted to say no to her friend, but she couldn't, instead she decided to say yes.

"Alright, he can stay here tonight." Lily answered.

"Great, you two will get along." Jewel smiled and left the two alone.

Alex and Lily didn't say anything and Lily just let Alex into her home. Lily directed Alex to a comfortable chair where he could sleep for the night, she also gave him a blanket to use as well. After giving the blanket, she finally said something to the Scarlet.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Lily asked.

"Yes, this is fine." Alex answered, surprised that Lily finally said something to him, a few seconds passed and Lily went to sleep in her own bed, Alex saying something else as Lily was behind him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lily replied.

Alex settled down for sleep and was soon enough dozing peacefully, in a nice dream for once, maybe since he was in a real house and not on the streets of England or in a cold tent with a bunch of others. However, something would shatter that peaceful moment, not an unexpected attack from Redcoats, but the sound of loud sobbing coming from Lily. Alex opened his eyes as he listened to the constant crying of Lily, knowing what she was crying about.

"Oh Alex, you might be crazy for doing this." Alex said to himself and got up to go to Lily.

He found her laying on the side, her back turned to him, as well as he legs curled up against her belly. Alex sighed and sat down besides her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked softly.

"Why do you care?" Lily replied, still with that cold voice.

"I mean… I know why you're sad… It's because your husband…" Alex began, only for Lily to angrily turn around and shout in Alex's face.

"Don't you dare say anything about my husband, he died because of soldiers like you!" Lily shouted with fury. "You Brits are nothing but cold blooded killers to me, you took away the one bird who made me happy!"

Alex just stayed there, stunned and unable to speak, that is until Lily again turned around and went back to her crying. Alex wanted to leave, but something told him to stay and he did the unthinkable, he put a comforting wing on Lily's side.

"Look, you can blame me all you want, I don't blame you. But, you should hear this. I'm not like all the other British soldiers." Alex sighed as he revealed the terrible act he witnessed that made him want to desert the British army. "Me and my company came upon a little village, we were ordered to search for firearms and any rebel presence, we only found the few hunting rifles the men had. The officers didn't care, they ordered for us to burn down the village and kill all the men, but I couldn't do any of that, I couldn't even shoot an unarmed man…" Alex explained what he went through.

This time it was Lily who was sorry for Alex and she controlled her crying and turned around yet again to see Alex, feeling haunted by the atrocity he witnessed.

"Maybe he and I aren't that different." Lily thought in her head and now she decided to comfort Alex. "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just I miss my husband a lot, it gets lonely without him."

"It's okay, I understand, but at least you had a husband, I don't even know who my family is, I lived on the streets of England until I joined the army just to live." Alex told Lily, the female feeling more sorry for Alex.

"Alex, by any chance, do you like me?" Lily asked nervously, her cheeks going red.

Alex couldn't answer and his face also started turning red. He didn't know what to say, but his heart was racing and his mind told him to do one thing… Kiss her. Which is exactly what Alex did. Alex locked beaks with Lily and Lily was quite surprised, but she enjoyed it and kissed back. The two continued kissing as they laid down on the bed, enjoying the moment.

Alex's dream, that he would start a new life, as well as a new family became a reality by sharing that kiss with Lily. And as the two stopped kissing and settled down to sleep, they slept together, holding onto each other, feeling nothing but love for each other now.

And Alex really did need this relief, for when he would go back, in the morning, to the American army camp with Blu, it was nothing but preparing for the battle as the Blue Americans and Scarlet British would clash in a chaotic battle.

* * *

 **And so it begins…**

 **And as always Lily belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl**


	6. The Time for Battle

**Hey guys, after a long delay for this, I'm finally back! And now we start the real action!**

 **Also thank you to BumblebeeFan25 (Formerly Ralph Prime) for adding another follow to this!**

 **And now for the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Time for Battle

* * *

The days passed by as the day of battle drew closer, with the British advancing ever so slowly due to the woods of New York, hampering their movements. The Americans have been preparing defensive positions ever since, artillery emplacements and naturally made walls for firing muskets behind. Alex has been helping his new friends prepare for the battle as much as he could. He was also very scared deep inside, for not only did he have to fight in the coming battle, but he also had to shoot and maybe even bayonet his former comrades, but he made the choice after all.

Another morning came and all was quiet in the American camp, Alex was eating breakfast, along with his new friends, all were talking, but no laughing. All of them knew that some of them may die, and that put them in a very down state, they all knew how tough British soldiers were. As they were eating, Colonel Eduardo came to speak, Blu getting up and saluting, everyone else doing the same.

"At ease Captain Blu." Eduardo said, his tone not sounding like its usual self.

"Yes, Colonel?" Blu said as he put his wings down his sides again.

"General Gates says the British are going to collide with us today, get your men ready." Eduardo announced.

"Yes sir." Blu replied.

Eduardo left and Blu told his soldiers to get ready. Everyone went and got their weapons ready, making sure they were clean, they also wrote short letters in case of their death, to send to their families and loved ones.

"You think we'll win Nightfly?" Alex asked as he walked besides the Blue macaw.

"We will, we have to, everything depends on us winning." Nightfly answered.

"And we will win for sure, we'll make these dirty Brits regret ever coming here." Jugal said cheerfully and with more spirit to his voice.

"And we'll all come out of this alive, no matter what." Jaeger also added, coming from behind and putting a wing on Alex's shoulder.

The friends all came inside their tent and got ready, taking everything they need. Alex sat down for a few minutes, with a piece of paper and a quill and wrote a short letter for Lily, and while doing so, a few tears ran down his face.

" _Dear Lily_

 _I'm off to battle, to fight against my former flag and nation, but I made this choice and I'm glad I did so. If I never choose to desert the British army, I never would have met you. There are so many things I wish to tell you, but it all comes down to that I love you and thinking about you will help me survive the battle to see you again one day. I hope you're praying for me and I promise, I will come back and we'll be together forever when the war is over."_

 _From the one who loves you will all his heart, Alex."_

As soon as Alex finished writing, he sealed it up and made sure it would be safe, hoping that the letter would not be sent at all.

Alex then joined his friends, who were beginning to gather in formation for the short march. As Alex and the remaining soldiers got together, Captain Blu stood in front of them all, sighing quietly as he looked at all the faces of his men, he knew, just as much as any other officer that some of them will not survive.

"I know many of you are scared." Blu started to speak, which got everyone's attention. "I am too, but we need to put that fear aside for now and focus on the fight, remember your training and look out for each other and we'll be alright. Some of you will not live, and others will, but we need to keep fighting to honor the sacrifices of those who are dead, we can't let them die in vain. We will win and we will have our freedom!" Blu declared and finished in a roaring voice, everyone cheering as Blu's speech really inspired them.

Blu led his men, along with the rest of the American army marching as well, through the woods, as soon as the British were within sight, they stopped, everyone quiet as only the sounds of the woods could be heard. Everything was so peaceful, that is until the deep, thunder of artillery could be heard, as the British artillery opened up on the American lines, the American artillery returning the favor. Alex breathed easy as he looked right and left, to see men motionless, as if they were statues.

Alex was next to Noah, and he nudged him with his wing.

"Hey Noah, are you scared?" Alex asked in soft voice.

"Yeah, but just like Blu said, put that aside and focus." Noah replied, not taking his eyes off on the woods ahead of him, which would soon be filled with British companies marching at them. "Listen Alex, if we both survive this, I just want to say that I think of you as a brother."

Alex was touched, he never imagined that the Noah he met barely a week ago, the same one who wanted to kill him for mentioning the word, "Tea", would say that.

"Noah, I don't know what to say, thank you." Alex said, beak wide open.

"You're welcome." Noah smiled.

Blu, along with the other officers, looked through their army telescopes and saw the many British soldiers descending down on them through the woods. Blu rode in front of his men on Sally and got off, a soldier with him to take Sally to the back lines. Blu was going to lead his men right up in front, in the very danger of British musket volleys.

Alex was shocked, higher officers in the British army would not be in front, rather they would stay behind their soldiers, letting the lower officers and privates fight it out, while the higher officers stayed safe. However Blu was here, leading by example, to show his men he understood them and he would stay with them no matter what.

The British soon came in full eye view, keeping their formation, despite the rough terrain, eager to roll over the Americans. Their red uniforms a terrifying sight, as they shouldered their muskets, with the sharp bayonets on the end of them, glistening in the sunlight that filtered through the trees. As they marched closer, Alex felt his heart beat faster and faster with excitement and fear, but he breathed easy as he waited for an order and that order was one he and all soldiers dread to hear…

"Fix bayonets!" Blu and the other officers shouted to their men.

Alex and the American soldiers all got out their sharpened bayonets, putting them on the ends of their muskets, waiting for the next order. As the British started marching, the officers ordered the loading of the muskets.

"Make ready!" Blu and the other officers shouted, the British doing the same a mere few seconds later.

Loading a musket is no easy task and even an experienced solider can only fire three to four shots a minute, the musket also being very inaccurate and very short range, which is why fights almost always come down to bayonet point. Alex loaded his musket just as fast as everyone else as the British did the same, only about 50 yards in between. As everyone's musket were loaded, Blu and the other officers made the next order.

"Take aim!" Blu and the other officers shouted.

Alex, along with the rest of the American soldiers put their musket butts on their shoulders, aiming their muskets at the British, waiting for the order to fire. Alex was very nervous as his musket was shaking a little, but he quickly held firm as he waited for the order.

"Fire!" The American officers shouted at their loudest.

Immediately, the loud crackling of musket shots, all along the American line erupted as the power smoke from the ends of the muskets filled the air, making a haze. Screams and shouts of pain came from the British line, but it would take more than a single musket volley to break British regulars. A few seconds later, the British regulars themselves fired their own musket volley.

The same pain the Americans inflicted on the British came upon them as hundreds of musket shots ran through the American line, killing and wounding many Blue macaws, as they reloaded their muskets, the blood spitting on them as they focused on their muskets. As Alex reloaded his musket, the Blue macaw next to him (Not Noah) was shot right in the belly and fell down, his wings covering his bleeding spot as he screamed for his mother. Alex focused on his weapon, shaking as he became scared as he thought he would be shot next.

And the battle was only beginning…

* * *

 **Wars are not fun affairs ladies and gentlemen…**

 **And this is not how the actual battle of Saratoga came down, but I didn't wish to bore you guys with unnecessary detail!**

 **And see you next time!**


	7. The Chaos of Battle

**Hey guys! Sorry about the constant delays!**

 **But…**

 **When I do write a fight/battle scene, I really need to sit down and spend more time on it because I'm really not that good at writing them!**

 **So, finally here's the chapter some of you really want and have been waiting for!**

 **And thank you to Lowknave for adding another follow!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Chaos of Battle

* * *

"Reload!" The Americans officers shouted, their British counterparts doing the same.

Everyone reloaded their muskets and took aim again and fired their second volley, more pain and death being brought on both sides as the bodies began piling up along the lines. And while everyone reloaded, they marched slightly froward, to eventually come to the point of the bayonet charge.

That point came, when both sides were just about 20 yards in between. Both American and British officers raised their swords up high above their heads and yelled…

"Charge!" And all hell broke loose in the woods.

Alex, being the bravest he could, charged alongside his new comrades, trying his best to avoid a bayonet to himself as he ran what looked like a million miles, but was only 20 yards. Alex was lucky on contact, avoiding a bayonet point to his belly, however the same cannot be said of the man Alex stabbed, as he stabbed a Scarlet British soldier right through the chest.

Along the line, the wild melee fight began as everyone just went at it with each other. Not only bayonets were used, but musket and rifle butts, as well as swords from officers, even some of the American militiamen carried tomahawks or hunting knives and instead of using them to cut up game, were using them to cut open British throats. Men even used their winged fists, rocks, or even branches from fallen trees when their weapons were knocked out of their wings.

Alex was finding himself unable to breathe properly as he just seemed rooted to the ground, watching this melee fight break out. Alex was so focused on what was going on around him that he did not pay attention to anyone that might be charging towards him.

A Scarlet soldier was charging with bayonet on musket out towards Alex and Alex was still lost. He would have died right there if Jameson didn't see it and save Alex by ramming his own bayonet into the Scarlet soldier.

"Alex! Wake up!" Jameson shouted in Alex's ear. "Come on buddy, start killing!"

Alex didn't reply, but listened to Jameson and now stayed alert as he scanned his eyes quickly for targets. He found Jaeger being choked by a Scarlet soldier a few yards away, Jaeger starting to lose consciousness as the Scarlet soldier was smiling, actually seeming to enjoy choking the life of the Blue macaw.

"Jaeger!" Alex shouted as he ran with his musket over to Jaeger.

With the bayonet on his musket, Alex rammed it into the Scarlet soldier, straight through the heart and killing him instantly. Alex got the Scarlet off Jaeger and putting his musket aside, checked if Jaeger was okay.

"You alright buddy?" Alex asked as loud as he could because of the noise of the battle.

"I'm good, thanks." Jaeger said as he took out a flintlock pistol. "Move!"

Jaeger pushed Alex aside and another Scarlet soldier who was being quiet on the two was shot in the chest by the pistol Jaeger had. Alex looked at Jaeger, a bit stunned.

"Looks like I paid you back." Jaeger said with a smile and got up with Alex's help, getting back into battle, acting like he wasn't about to be killed.

Alex got his mind back to fighting and continued going on his own little rampage, while defending himself and his new comrades, Adrenaline filled Alex's blood vessels as he felt no remorse for the British soldiers. After all, some of the same soldiers shot unarmed men, leaving their wives as widows and for the children to grow up without a father, as well as burning innocent Blue macaws' homes.

Nightfly saw Alex and was impressed by how much Alex has committed himself to the cause of freedom, he battled his way over to Alex. Alex was so lost in his rampage that he almost stabbed Nightfly by accident.

"Buddy, Alex, calm down, it's me Nightfly." Nightfly said as Alex held onto his musket above his head, ready to bring it down on Nightfly.

"Sorry Nightfly! I feel so crazy right now." Alex replied as he breathed in and out loudly.

"It's okay, we all get like this." Nightfly said. "Anyway…"

However, before Nightfly could continue, two British soldiers were charging at the Alex and Nightfly, yelling and with bayonets pointed at them. Alex and Nightfly both quickly reacted and fought with the two, killing them and then getting back to back with each other.

"You got my back?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you?" Nightfly asked.

"All the time." Alex replied and the two stayed alert for Scarlet soldier that charged at them.

While Alex was with Nightfly, the Scarlet turned coat saw Blu fighting himself, sword in his right wing and flintlock pistol in the left. Blu was fighting valiantly, Alex thought Blu was much more braver than any British officer, as all they do was drink tea and order their men to the slaughterhouse, that is the battlefield.

However, not even a brave officer like Blu is immune to bayonet stabs and gun shots. For that is exactly what happened to Blu. Blu was shot in the leg, collapsing as the pain was unbearable and as Blu was on one leg, two Scarlet soldiers charged at him, seeing him as a weaker target, but that did not seem to affect Blu totally. Blu was still alert and shot one of the two with his pistol, but the other one stabbed the Blue officer through the shoulder, Blu giving out a little cry of pain, but stabbed the Scarlet through with his sword. After Blu killed the second soldier, he limped his way over to a tree and laid down against it, defending himself from further attacks.

Alex witnessed all of this and knew Blu needed help. Alex ran over to Blu, who was so lost, focused up on the faces of the enemy that he almost shot Alex, but he recognized the Scarlet's face and calmed down, putting down his pistol and sword.

"Captain, are you okay?" Alex said as he came down besides Blu.

"I been better." Blu replied, smiling despite the pain. "I'm going to die Alex."

"No Blu, you're not going to die!" Alex shouted. "I heard you tell your wife and kids that you're going to come back to them when we win, remember that?"

"Alex, I know, but if I die, I'm glad, I died for my freedom and that's worth it." Blu stated.

"Yeah, but I'm going to make sure you both live for freedom and for your wife and kids." Alex said and helped Blu up.

Noah saw Alex helping Blu and ran over to them in the midst of battle, to cover and protect them.

"You guys need help?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, just make sure these redcoats don't come near." Alex replied as he held onto Blu.

"You got it!" Noah shouted back and the three made their way towards the back to get Blu the medical attention he needs.

However, in the chaos of battle that was impossible, even in the heat of a melee fight, even random gunshots can be fired and hit a target that was not intended to be hit. That happened to Noah as a random gunshot suddenly came flying in at chest level and stuck Noah, Noah freezing up and then falling down as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker as the blood poured out in the hole left by the bullet.

Alex noticed this and first taking care of Blu, settling him down, he came to Noah and held him in his wings. Noah had his wings over the hole in his body and for a tough guy like him he actually had tears streaming down his faces as he knew it was the end for him.

"Noah, come on buddy, stay with me!" Alex yelled, tears also coming down, knowing as well that Noah was done for.

"Alex… I need to… tell you… something…" Noah started to say, choking up on blood and tears. "Before I die…"

"No! Don't say that, you're going to make it!" Alex yelled, fighting the sadness in him.

"Alex!" Noah yelled and then coughed up blood. "Just listen…"

And Alex just listened.

"Promise me… you wouldn't drink… another drop of tea… in your life." Noah said with difficulty. "And kill… as many as… those bastards as you can."

"I promise." Alex said, tears clouding his vision.

"Thanks… at least I died… knowing that…" Noah's last words were as he became still and lifeless.

Alex felt Noah's body go limp as he just cried a little before being brought back into it by Jugal and Zach. Zach took care of Blu, while Jugal came to Alex. Alex was still lost, he didn't hear Jugal at first yelling at him.

"Alex!" Jugal shouted as Alex just stayed where he was. "Get up, we have to go! The line is breaking and a whole company of grenadiers came as reinforcements!"

Indeed, a whole company of British grenadiers, the most elite soldiers of the British army came and were pushing the Americans back, as if the British regulars weren't enough for the Americans to deal with.

Most soldiers facing such odds would run away, but not the enraged Alex, for he would do the unthinkable. Something that would be beyond what most would call bravery and courage. Alex would charge, while all the other Americans retreated, into a whole British army, at least… in the start.

* * *

 **Well, I was almost about to finish the whole battle in one chapter, but I thought it would be too long, so you guys have to wait for the conclusion of the battle!**

 **So see you next time!**


	8. Turning the Fight

**Hey guys! Finally back with this story after such a long delay!**

 **The reason being is because of two certain FFN brothers and their actions that caused me to stop this story, hence their OCs will no longer appear in this story. Lets just say they both got killed and no one remembered them after the battle.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Turning the Fight

* * *

Alex picked up a musket with a bayonet in one wing and with the other wing he picked up a flagpole, with the American flag on the end of it, the flag in tatters and with dirt all over it, but Alex still took it and without another thought, he charged froward like a madman straight into the British army. As the British marched froward, pressing their attack to break the Americans once and for all, they stopped as they spotted Alex blindly charging froward. To them it was stupidity, but to Alex it was his chance to fully redeem himself.

Jugal, Mihael, and Zach could only just stare speechlessly at Alex, but they themselves finally got the courage from watching Alex and also ran froward with their weapons.

"Man, Alex sure is crazy." Zach commented.

"Yeah, but at least we know he's certainly on our side." Mihael replied as they charged froward.

One by one and soon enough, the whole American army summed up their courage and charged back in again, surprising the British as they loaded their muskets to fire off a volley.

As the majority of the Americans came within range, the British unleashed a devastating volley, one they thought would break the Americans. However as the powder smoke drifted away, the British were horrified as the Americans were still charging, but not only that, they were only a few feet away. Both sides clashed into a melee fight yet again as the Americans now had a renewed energy for fighting, even the British grenadiers were now a bit frightened by the ferocity and madness of the American rebels, this being unlike a typical European style battle.

Alex was indeed a madman as he seemed to kill his own former comrades one by one in only a matter of seconds. His body was soon covered up by all the British blood as he continued his rampage.

As Alex was holding onto an officer's sword he taken from the ground, a British soldier charged at him with bayonet out and ready to run Alex down. However Alex quickly reacted as he grabbed hold of the soldier's musket and flipped him over, throwing the British soldier to the ground. As the stunned soldier only stared at Alex, Alex just stabbed the soldier straight through the heart. Alex didn't stay to watch the soldier suffer, only looking up for more victims.

While Alex was loading his musket to shoot in the middle of the chaos, a British officer saw Alex distracted and was coming up from behind to strike Alex down with his sword. As the officer charged at Alex, yelling loudly, a bayonet suddenly rammed into the officer's hip as he was only a couple of feet away from hitting Alex. Alex turned around to the sudden noise and saw Jugal saved him, the officer's fresh blood on his bayonet.

"Thanks Jugal." Alex said quickly.

"You're welcome." Jugal replied just as quickly and both went back to their bloody business.

As Alex was melee fighting with his own kind, not giving in or even seems to take a breath and put fresh air in his lungs, a British sharpshooter, staying back, took aim at Alex. As Alex was completely focused on fighting, the sharpshooter shot his musket, the bullet traveling in the air and hitting Alex's lower leg. Alex felt the pain and it sting him badly as he screamed out, then looking down to see the bullet hole, as well as blood leaking out. However Alex was too full of adrenaline to give in so easily and he continued fighting after only a few seconds, ignoring the pain.

Suddenly, because of the renewed charge and the onslaught of American forces, something unexpected happened… British soldiers broke and ran back to their camp, not in an organized fashion, but as a rout. The Americans pressed their advantage and went after the British, determined to end the battle before the day ended.

Alex ran alongside his new comrades as they hunted down the British, dropping their weapons in order to run faster. Eventually the Americans found themselves along the artillery positions of the British, scaring the artillery crews, but they fought back to protect their guns. This made the British soldiers a little confident and they returned to the fight.

As the fight was once back on, Alex saw someone he wished he would never have to see ever again in his life. On a horse behind the mass of the British soldiers sat the very same officer that pointed a pistol at him, back at the village, murdering the man Alex was supposed to shoot. Alex was enraged at wanted to kill this man, but he had no weapon to shoot him from this far a distance.

However… As luck would have it, Alex saw his answer to his problem laying on the ground, a long rifle used by the American militiamen, besides it the owner of the rifle, who was killed. Alex remembered Blu telling him about the weapon back in the American camp and how wonderful the rifle was. The long rifle is different than the musket in that it has spiral grooves in the barrel, making it far more accurate and with longer range than the short firing, inaccurate musket that most typical soldiers use at this time. However, the disadvantage to the long rifle was that it had a much more complicated reloading, thus longer reloading time, a rifleman at this time can only shoot one bullet, while a soldier with a musket can fire three during that time.

As Alex picked up the rifle, luck again shone on him as it was all ready to be fired, only the ignition of the flint was required to send the powerful bullet away.

"Thank you, rest in peace and may God be with you." Alex softly said to the dead militiaman. "And time for that bastard to pay." Alex said angrily as everything seemed to go to slow motion for the Scarlet.

It seemed like everyone just ignored Alex as he put the rifle up against his shoulder and took aim, letting out a slow breath as he sighted the officer trying to rally his men with words, the officer holding his sword high above. Alex took the flint and ignited the powder, as soon as the powder exploded, it propelled the bullet and it went flying straight and true out of the barrel towards its target.

The officer was totally unaware of the shot being fired and it came as a complete surprise as the powerful rifle bullet went into the officer's lungs. The officer's expression suddenly went from commanding to shocked as he looked down slowly to see the bullet hole in his chest, blood leaking out. The officer coughed and blood came out of his beak as he felt himself grow weaker and weaker, the officer than collapsed, falling from his horse onto the ground, where he slowly choked on his own blood and died.

Alex, seeing the officer fall was happy as the sounds of battle suddenly became quiet to Alex, instead they were replaced with cheers and shouts of joy. Alex was rather confused, but his confusion was answered when Jugal, Mihael, and Zach came running up to him.

"Alex!" Mihael shouted happily as he ran to the redeemed Scarlet. "We did it!"

"Yeah, we made the bloody bastards surrender!" Zach added in.

Indeed, the white flag of surrender was held by a British officer on a pole, so that everyone could see it, the British soldiers putting down their weapons while the Americans started celebrating. Alex couldn't say anything, his lungs were so out of air from all the madness and the blood was still leaking out from his shot leg, he started to feel lightheaded as he looked at his new friends, he were confused by Alex's inability to say anything.

"Alex?" Jugal asked.

Suddenly Alex fainted from the exhaustion as well as the blood loss, collapsing to the ground as his new friends ran to wake him up. Before Alex felt his eyes completely close, he imagined Lily standing in front of him and that made him smile before he felt his mind shut.

 **A couple of days later, in an army hospital…**

Alex felt his body wake up again, and then his mind finally reactivated, waking up. Alex slowly opened his eyes, only seeing whiteness at first and then colors appeared as the Scarlet looked around him, seeing his new friends besides him.

"Welcome back to the living Alex." Zach smiled.

Alex still couldn't say anything for some reason and he motioned his friends for some water to clear his throat.

Mihael got some water in a cup and handed it over to Alex, who took it gratefully and drank the whole cup in one gulp. The water was foul, like it would be at this time, but to Alex it tasted like heaven. As Alex put down the cup, he could finally speak.

"What happened?" Alex asked of his friends.

"I think I can answer that." A new voice said, as the owner came in, along with two older Blue macaws.

It was Blu and he was fine, with a bandage around his wounded leg. Also with blu was General Gates and Colonel Eduardo.

"Sirs." Alex said and tried to salute properly, but he was so exhausted he couldn't do it.

"Rest easy Alex." Blu told the Scarlet. "Because of you, we won this battle and not only that, but General Burgoyne's army are all prisoners of war."

"That's great sir." Alex replied in a sore voice.

"There's more private." Eduardo told Alex, then permitting General Gates to speak.

"Yes, because of your actions private, you are being given a medal, as well as a promotion to Corporal." General Gates told Alex, who was very surprised.

"Really?" Alex couldn't believe it.

"Yes, now as Captain Blu said, you rest now, you earned it." General Gates finished and walked out, followed by Eduardo.

"Well Corporal, what is your order for now?" Jugal stood at attention.

"You guys go rest too, you deserve it as well." Alex told his men.

Jugal, Mihael, and Zach all said, "Yes sir!" and walked out to give Alex and Blu some privacy.

"I still can't believe all of this…" Alex said, still trying to process all of the new information and turn of events.

"Well, you better believe it." Blu replied happily. "And thanks Alex."

"For what?" Alex asked, confused.

"For telling me not to give up, I already written and sent a letter to Jewel and the kids that I'm fine and you played a big part of me still being here, I almost told Jewel to tell Lily you're fine as well." Blu informed Alex.

"Thanks Blu, I can't wait for this war to be over to be with Lily forever." Alex smiled.

"Well, there's still going to be a lot of fighting, but we will win." Blu said, confident. "But rest for now Corporal."

"Yes sir." Alex chuckled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

And so with the battle over and the Americans coming out the victor, the American colonies are one step closer to eventually winning their independence from England and the crown. However, more importantly, a British scarlet soldier redeemed himself and now he was fully committed to helping to win the colonies' freedom.

* * *

 **And finally done with this chapter!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the return to this story, but there is one more chapter to this story, so see you there!**


	9. The Rest of the War

**Hey guys! Ready for the last chapter?**

 **Before we do, I actually forgot to mention a couple of things.**

 **First, thank you to BumbleebeeFan25 and T8ECR34TOR for adding in their favs!**

 **Second, I actually have a short vacation from school for five days, so hopefully I post an update every day during this time, maybe even two a day! But no promises!**

 **Oh and also, I'm a little bit sick, but still good to write this chapter, there's a virus going on, and apparently it's also the start of flu season, so yeah…**

 **Before I have to be bedridden for the night, I give you the final chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Rest of the War

* * *

"And that, my children, is how my life changed." Alex finished his story to his two chicks, Cadence and Eddie.

It was currently nighttime and Alex's two children wanted a story before going to bed. So he sat down in a rocking chair and his kids got on his lap, listening to every word their father spoke. Besides Alex was a cane, to help him walk from his limp leg, the leg that got shot when Alex fought in his first battle.

"Wow dad, that's amazing." Cadence smiled.

"Yeah, tell us more." Eddie begged.

"Maybe tomorrow kids, you two have school first thing in the morning." A female voice spoke and stepped into the candle light of the room, revealing Lily.

"But mom…" Eddie put on puppy eyes.

"No buts mister, come on." Lily replied, picking up her two kids and taking them to their rooms.

After Lily tucked her little ones to sleep, she went back to Alex, who was of course having difficulty getting up due to his leg. Lily came back and helped Alex up, who smiled at his wife as a show of thanks.

"Thanks honey." Alex said.

"You're welcome, come on, lets get to bed." Lily said and the two walked slowly up to their room.

After putting on their nightclothes, they laid side by side on their bed, cuddled up lovingly as they kissed each other goodnight on the beak.

"Goodnight Lily, I love you." Alex smiled.

"I love you too, even thought you can be difficult sometimes." Lily chuckled.

"You take that back!" Alex replied in a playful manner.

"Make me!" Lily shouted back, playful as Alex.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" And Alex playfully attacked Lily and the two tossed around in bed until they got tired and fell asleep in each other's wings.

And another peaceful and quiet night passed in the now independent new nation of the United States, however the road to make that happen was very long and bloody…

The Battle of Saratoga, the battle that Alex first fought in, was a very pivotal moment in the revolution, as not only did it cause a whole British army (about 7,000 men, or in this case, birds) to surrender and become prisoners of war, but it also convinced King Louis of France that the American cause was worth supporting and not only did he send over full military and financial support, but he openly declared war against England, bringing France's military into direct conflict with England. Other European nations, like Spain and the Netherlands also joined the conflict on the side of the American rebels against England.

However, even with all this foreign help, the war would still rage on for four more years until 1781, when General Lord Cornwallis would surrender his army at Yorktown, under siege by a combined American and French army under Generals George Washington and Comte de Rochambeau. And it would still take two more years until 1783 when the peace treaty between America and England would be signed and the last British troops finally left American soil, bringing freedom and independence to the new, young nation.

During the war, Alex, Blu, Jugal, Mihael, and Zach all had their share of events in helping to fight and win the war for independence…

Jugal continued to serve under his new commander, Alex, becoming his personal aide and staying by his friend's side in battle no matter how tough the fight was. By the time of Yorktown, he was a lieutenant, leading his own men into battle, leading them by personal example.

After the war was over, Jugal would return home and work in his family's print shop, helping to create a new newspaper for the new nation. Eventually he worked in a very high position in the treasury department while Jefferson was president. He also married his own special girl and had three children with her, enjoying them very much.

Mihael would go on to become an expert marksman and he served as a lieutenant in Colonel Daniel Morgan's elite corps of riflemen. He served with pride and took part in the battle of Cowpens, a very decisive battle where Colonel Daniel Morgan successfully outsmarted British Colonel Banastre Tarleton and defeated him in a very resounding victory for the Americans.

Unfortunately for Mihael, he became one of the American casualties as a British dragoon sliced him across the chest with his saber, opening a big, serious wound in Mihael. He died a painful death, but his death helped to win the day. And while he was still alive, he had enough breath to tell his men to never give up and keep fighting, he spent his very last minute just staring up at the sky and saying a prayer in his head before he passed.

Zach would also continue serving under Alex, and like Jugal followed his commander into the heat of battle, like Jugal, he was also promoted to lieutenant, leading his own men into battle, following his commander's example of bravery and courage.

After the war was over, Zach, like his surviving comrades, returned to civilian life, staying with his family and then getting married and having two kids of his own. Zach would go on to become part of the belief of manifest destiny, the belief that America should expand from the Atlantic Ocean to the Pacific Ocean, joining Lewis and Clark on their famous journey across the vast West. Unfortunately he would die from a time of terrible illness during the expedition, leaving behind a brokenhearted wife and kids.

For Blu, during the war, he would rise to the rank of Colonel, but even still he would ride into the heat of battle, rallying and leading his men froward, while being completely exposed to enemy musket and cannon fire. He would get shot at multiple times and even suffered some wounds, but luckily none of them were fatal and Blu survived the war to return home to his Jewel and his kids.

After the war, Blu helped to form up the new nation's army, getting them into fighting shape if ever a time would be needed to defend the new nation from an enemy attack. By the time the War of 1812 came, Blu was an old man, but he still contributed much to his nation's defense against England in the 'second war of independence'.

Blu's son, Tiago, would join the army when he was old enough and served under General Andrew Jackson when he battled the Native Americans in the Southwest and took part in the Battle of New Orleans, when the British tried unsuccessfully to breach Jackson's defense of the city. During one day, an astounding 2100 British casualties mounted as they charged straight at well fortified American troops, rows and rows of British redcoats falling to rapid volleys of rifle and cannon fire. There were only 13 American casualties in return.

The females of Blu's family, Jewel, Bia, and Carla would also contribute their part in the second war of independence. Jewel helping to sew clothes for the American army, while Bia and Carla helped as nurses, often needing to comfort young soldiers who were dying as best as they could.

And finally, for Alex and his family…

Alex would of course serve with Blu for the rest of the war, serving with as much bravery and courage as any other American, leading his men himself, while being exposed to enemy fire. Even thought Alex had a bad leg, he still fought, proving himself time and time again, by Yorktown, he had achieved the rank of Captain. He also convinced many captured British Scarlet soldiers that the British crown was not worth fighting for and that they could have a whole new life when America became free. Many of them took the offer and Alex kept his word, the redeemed British soldiers having new comfortable lives when the war was over, living in nice houses with their wives and children.

Alex also learned after the Battle of Saratoga that Noah had a family living in the town of Lexington, the very town where the war started. After Alex recovered a bit, he asked for some leave and Blu gave it to him, Alex taking that time to bring Noah's ashes to his wife and three kids, giving it to them and offering his condolences and telling them how brave their husband and father was.

Speaking of family, Alex, while in the front lines, wrote whenever he could to Lily. Telling her that he was fine and how the war was going, but most importantly telling her that he loved her and promising they will get married as soon as the war was over. Alex kept his word to Lily and he came back to her, the two getting married very shortly after and of course, having two kids of their own.

Their son, Eddie, also joined the army and took part in the War of 1812, where he was serving at Fort McHenry when the British tried to bombard the fort to rubble to take the city of Baltimore. It was also where Francis Scott Key, a witness to the event, wrote the Star Spangled Banner, inspired by the fort holding out under the bombardment. Key's poem would eventually become the United States' national anthem and the huge American flag that flew over Fort McHenry and the flag that really inspired Key, still hangs in the Smithsonian Institution in Washington D.C. to this day.

The females, Lily and Cadence also played the same parts that Jewel and her daughters did, helping to contribute much to the young nation winning against England a second time.

And all this would not have been possible if one Scarlet soldier didn't try to redeem himself and fight for the right side, choosing to fight for freedom and independence, rather than for an evil and greedy empire and crown.

* * *

 **And we are done!**

 **Finally finished after many months! I wanted to finish this story in a couple of weeks after I made the first chapter, but after many problems and delays, it is finally finished!**

 **I hope you guys are happy with the ending and see you in the next update!**


End file.
